love me
by XKinhoshiX
Summary: there love is pirceless zeroxsayori


His hand on my hip, behind me in that white tiled bathroom. A chin on my shoulder.

"sayori..."

His voice, a breathy moan of desperation and pain and feral want.

"Go ahead."

Two sharp pricks, nothing really, not for a friend. Not for my friend.

I can feel the blood being sucked out of my veins, and I imagine this is how an apple feels when the first bite is taken, piercing pain and then the juices slowly disappearing.

To keep Zero alive is to condone a monster. I am a source of food in the most literal way. As I feel my lifeblood leave my body, I wonder if my innocence is leaving with it.

"Uhm, sayori," Zero murmurs, lips moving against the bruise I can already feel. The hand on my hip slides across to grip my thigh, pulling me tight against his body as the fingers in my hair tug slightly. I can feel the muscles on his chest, cold and hard and lean from too much fighting. Pressing against the small of my back is his hard-on, obvious through the thin fabric, the only warm part of him.

A drop of blood runs down my neck, crimson. My skin is so pale. sayori, snow. Snow White had brown hair and red lips like me, and I bet she had red blood too. Automatically my hand reaches up from where it has been limp by my side to wipe the trickle away before it can stain my bra. My lovely new bra, white, innocent, pure like snow, and aren't I snow? Yes, that's right, I'm snow and it's raining blood...

My head is too light and the edges of my vision don't seem sharp enough.

"Zero, stop."

He does, immediately. It's like he's my pet, trained to my every command. Maybe he is. I feed him, love him. Maybe he does belong to me.

"I'm getting dizzy."

The lips on my ear are just slightly warm, slick. "Did I go to far?"

"No," I lie.

The room sways slightly and Zeros arm grips me tighter, fingers digging into my thigh as his other hand catches my shoulder and steadies me. His lips don't leave my ear and his hard-on doesn't go away, still pressing against me insistantly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Probably.

His breath on my ear is hot and makes me shiver and close my eyes. The hand on my shoulder gently slides down into my bra to stroke my nipple. My eyes fly open.

"And is this okay?"

I can't speak, can't move, just watch his hand-even whiter than my palest-of-pale breast-gently cup what fullness there is for a moment before moving to fumble at my back.

"What about this?"

The clasp, he's undoing the clasp on my bra, the new one that has lace on the edges and makes my small breasts look larger than they are. There's the tiniest of 'snaps' and it falls to the floor, white as snow. Snow. sayori. Me. My head is spinning and I don't think it's just the blood loss.

The hand is back on my breast, holding it, stroking it, making my nipples go hard and my breathing speed up. Zero is grinding his erection against my back and suddenly I know what he did before he unclasped my bra because instead of feeling rough denim there is hot, throbbing flesh. The thought goes straight to my groin and I can't remember what panties I wore but they're wet now and I can feel an ache down there but I still can't move a muscle. My head is pounding.

Zero's long tongue slides down my neck, pausing to lick up the extra drops of blood.

"Did I get sloppy, sayori?"

Me. He's talking to me as the light in the room seems to brighten, then dim. As if from a distance I hear my voice say yes and I hold up my hand, with the blood still on the finger.

He moves to lick it off, then stops and steadies himself, both hands on my hips, keeping me flush against him. Slowly his hand reaches down for mine until we are holding hands. Innocent boys and girls hold hands, and I'm sayori, white as snow-

He guides my hand to touch my breast, smearing the blood across it. I blink, stare at the red on white, blood on innocence, or was it the other way around, with Zero sucking in innocence with blood?I don't know how but he's in front of me now, hands still on my hips, cock bobbing above unzipped jeans, dark and foreign on Zero, who I know so well. His tongue is on my breasts, taking in the blood, making the walls sway around me. I feel too hot and the space between my legs throbs vaguely but my abandoned neck is cold and I look away, reaching up to touch the sting of the bite. My fingers come away bloody. The floor is unsteady under my feet.

"Zero," I mumble, staring at my fingers, "I'm still bleeding."

His voice is harsh, panting. "I know."

"But what..."

I trail off, looking down to see my panties around my feet. There's blood on them, bright red. I wore the white ones, to match the bra. Innocence. Mine. It's too much and I sit down suddenly on the white tile with the world going round and round.

I'm on my period and I forgot and there's blood on my fingers. Zero smiles at me, blood on his lips and it's on my breasts and the tiles on the floor and oh god-

A feather-light stroke sets my body on fire, a whimper escaping my lips. Now there's blood on Zero's fingers too and I was so fucking wrong. He's not my pet, not by a long shot-how could I have thought that? He's drinking my blood and eating my innocence.

"Zero- Zero, stop. I don't feel so good."

Amazingly, the command works. He stares at me consideringly, touches my neck. He reeks of blood.

"I think it's about time for you to go to sleep, sayori."

My mouth feels sluggish. "What?"

He leans forward, pulls me close. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Wait- Zero-"

His hand is between my legs and then one finger sinks in, shooting a dart of pleasure up my spine as I try to pull away.

"Please-"

"Shh, don't worry."

His mouth clamps down on my neck again as his finger begins to move inside me. My body feels like it's melting and evaporating at the same time and I try to cry out but I can't do anything. Conscieness is leaving with the blood and the innocence, all the innocence that I ever had-

I make one last plea. "My innocence..."

"You won't remember a thing, sayori, just like last month."

My blood drips from his mouth and from my neck and makes sticky noises as he pulls his fingers out and licks them clean.

"Good night sayori."

Snow White went to innocent peaceful sleep with that first bite of apple lodged in her throat. I dimly watch Zero bend over me before blackness drops over my eyes like a viel, tinged with red like blood.


End file.
